The Earthshaker
Summary: The Earthshaker is just a straight up brick, plain and simple. He can morph his size as he pleases, and even at minimum size he's still a tough nut to crack. Story: Gerald Kelly was a simple and fairly old man, with simple work as a construction worker, with a really nice 10 Gallon hat. But, it seems his family really can't catch a break with being part of legally questionable experimentation. He was abducted by another scientist with another crazy takeover plan, who injected him with the blood of giants. It altered his genetic structure, and caused him to grow indefinitely. Eventually, Gerald broke out, and learned how to hide his mass. He tries to be normal, but a meteor or evil titan seems to always be around the corner. Personality: Talk to him long enough, it will sound like grandpa's war stories. Fortunately, he's a really interesting and fun grandpa. Appearance: He has grey hair in a padre cut, which is usually under his classic ten gallon hat. He usually has some old guys rule shirt or something like that, sweatpants and crocs. At his minimum size he is 5'8 150 (80% muscle), and at his maximum he is 50 feet tall and weighs 5,000 tons Powers and Stats Tier:9-B|'8-A' Name: 'Gerald Kelly '''Origin: '''OC '''Gender:'Male 'Age: '''70 '''Classification:'Human/Giant hybrid 'Powers and Abilities: ' He has regeneration (Mid), Size manipulation and some skill in CQC. He can morph his size anywhere between his maximum and minimum 'Attack Potency: Wall level '(Can knock down walls and knock out humans with a single punch)|8-A. He deals hits to Giants all the time. '''Speed: Peak human (He can catch meteors out of the corner of his eye) Lifting Strength: Class 5 ('''He can lift cars and trucks pretty easily)| '''Class G (He suplexes giants all the time) Striking Strength: KJ|GJ Durability: Wall level (Can tank bullets and even RPG's) Multi City Block level (Takes hits from Giants of similar power) Stamina: '''He can go for days thanks to his healing factor '''Range: '''Armspan can grow up to 25 feet long '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Above average. He knows a car inside and out, and can repair what looks completely busted with an afternoon and parts. '''Weaknesses: '''Pressure points are really vulnerable when he's at maximum size Healing factor can be worn down and overpowered. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: I punch em.* Feats * Caught a meteor out of the corner of his eye * Not only was he willing to be a construction worker at age 70, but he also was wanted as a construction worker * Fights things bigger and tougher than him frequently * Picked up and threw the fake pyramid of Giza * Chopped a giant space station in half Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) Eren's ProfileNote: While the match itself declared Kelly the winner, we eventually shifted to this conclusion due to learning that Eren can hurt the Armored Titan by putting him into submission holds. Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Original Character Category:Humanoid Category:Magic